1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading/recording apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, a copying machine and a multifunction machine, equipped with a recording unit and an image reading unit, and more particularly to the opening/closing configuration for the image reading unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional such configurations include one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H03-098060, which is a clam shell type image formation apparatus having an upper unit openably supported by a pivoting device on one side of a lower unit, wherein a subject copy mount held by a spring force is locked by a locking mechanism when the mount is closed, and the locked state is in such a position that the subject copy mount is held horizontally. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-244410 contains a description of a control mechanism for an opening/closing member so configured that it has a reversing guide 3 disposed to be turnable around a rotational center shaft F, a spring engaged with the reversing guide 3, and a turnable damper 64 fitted to the fulcrum of the reversing guide 3. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-311389 discloses a configuration of an opening/closing member for a subject copy pressing plate in which the member can be stopped and held at any desired closing angle within a prescribed range and can be dropped by a spring force from a prescribed closing angle.
However, the configuration described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H03-098060 requires a locking mechanism when the subject copy mount is closed, inviting an increase in body size. Moreover, as a force is always in the opening direction when it is locked, the surrounding parts should be composed of sheet metal or the like instead of plastics, which means an extra cost.
The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-244410 requires working against the damper force when the cover is opened, resulting in a heavier opening action for the cover. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-311389 also has its own problem, in this case a heavier opening action for the subject copy mount as it has to be opened against its own weight and the damper force.